


Broken Blades

by lina23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Age Difference, Coach - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Other, Romance, Skating, figure skating, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lina23/pseuds/lina23
Summary: She is a figure skater.He used to train the best skaters.She knows she needs him.What he doesn't know is that he needs her too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am giving this story another shot. Let me know what you think :)

Felicity was sitting in her kitchen at the high bar stool with her laptop on top of the counter. Her eyebrows were slightly wrinkled as she stared at the screen with a focused face.

There was a buzz around her as she was surrounded by her manager, mom, someone from the press and many more people she didn’t even recognize.

But she didn’t pay any attention to them either as she was focused on her task.

The echoed voices from the tv that was playing in the living room were heard in the whole house.

Breaking news! The aspiring young figure skater Felicity Smoak or as a public liked to call her Sparkle

Felicity groaned at the mention of her ‘nickname’ she didn’t like it at all. She was 23 years old woman. She thought she was a little bit too old for being called like that.

It’s true that she did sparkle whenever she was on the ice. Her costume was full of shining little rocks and her attitude shone brighter than ever. She truly felt free, like she could do anything when she was skating.

“They could as well call me a doll or something,” she mumbled under her breath.

“What did you say, honey?” Her mother asked turning and breaking the conversation with Felicity’s manager.

“Nothing,” she looked up from above her laptop and flashed a quick smile.

We’ve been informed that Felicity had fully recovered and she is ready to hit the ice once again. We couldn’t be happier to hear that. She had a truly rough year.

“Bullshit,” Felicity said annoyed at the reporter.

They were happy, yeah right.

Everyone turned away from her after the accident. No one besides her mother and manager believed in her.

People whispered that it was it for her, she would never come back after such a serious knee injury and there was no chance she would be as good as she was not even mentioning to getting better.

But the real question is who will train the young figure skater? She parted ways with her last coach, not in the best terms and honestly as much as we wished for the best we doubt anyone will volunteer to do the job.

Felicity cursed under her breath. She tried hard to stay calm and not let all those talks get to her but when everyone seemed to be on you it was hard to stay above it all.

Fortunately, the voices from the tv disappeared and she was thankful to whoever turned the tv off.

When she leaned back on her seat to steal a glance inside the living room she saw her manager, John with a remote.

She smiled at him and mouthed a 'thank you’.

Her manager was probably her biggest fan. Not that her mother wasn’t supportive but she wasn't very objective at times. On the other hand John always supported her but he was never afraid to tell her she was making mistakes.

“Felicity!” 

“Yes, mom?”

“What are you doing on that laptop? You have an interview in about half an hour and you are even not ready.”

Felicity looked down at what she was wearing and she honestly hasn’t seen anything wrong with her t-shirt and yoga pants.

She pouted her lips a little bit, “well I think, I look pretty cool.”

She could see the face of her mother turning into a slight pout. Her mother was a fashionista well she liked to wear short, cocktail dresses to place not really appropriate for them. 

Felicity didn't mind getting dressed for competitions that were a part of the ice skating world and she accepted it. She didn't even mind wearing dresses and heels for outings and events. But when she was at home she liked to keep it very comfortable. 

Felicity grinned at her mother as she batted her eyelashes trying to look as innocent as possible.

“Mom, I am at home this is a friendly environment and I am supposed to feel comfortable," Felicity spoke softly.

Donna gave up as she shook her head and smiled at her daughter.

“What are you doing there on the laptop anyway? You’ve been on it for a good hour.”

Her mother tried to peak at what she was doing but Felicity quickly closed it.

“You will find out soon enough.”

“You are really mysterious,” her mother narrowed her eyebrows but what she got was a big smile from her daughter as she hopped off from the stool and went to the bathroom.

After fifteen minutes there was a knock on her door.

“Felicity you have 5 minutes," John called out.

“Okay, I will be out in a second!”

Everything was settled for an interview.

Felicity came out putting her hair in a ponytail. She exchanged her yoga pants for jeans pleasing her mother at least a little. She also did a light make up.

She went to her living room and sat comfortably on her big armchair while the interviewer took one next to hers.

“Thank you for agreeing to do this interview.”

“No problem,” Felicity said politely. “I am glad we could do it here in my house.”

“So I would start with asking you, how is your knee doing?”

“It’s doing pretty good. I stopped having any pains about a month ago and I am still working on getting it back to the shape it was but I'm really close.”

Kat Burlington, the interviewer smiled at her warmly. “You are really brave.”

The young skater just smiled as mouthing thank you.

“So what are your plans now, are you coming back to skating?”

“Yes absolutely,” Felicity nodded. “I am focusing on qualifications to National’s Championships and obviously making it to the finals,” she smiled, “but the bigger goal is Olympics.”

“They are in two years. Do you think you will be ready then?”

“Things are as good as they could be right now. I know I will be working my ass off to make it possible. It’s a lot of work I am aware of that but that is my dream and one thing I know for sure is that I want to make it happen.”

“Such a young determined lady. I really admire it. So have you thought about your coach? I mean you and your previous one didn’t actually leave on good terms.”

“No, we didn’t that’s true,” a shadow of sadness appeared in Felicity’s eyes but she masked it quickly with a smile. “But past is in the past. I actually have eyes on someone.”

That news surprised everyone in the room her mother, manager, and interviewer.

“Oh do tell please!” The interviewer teased.

“I will share this information if he says yes.”

“So it’s a man?”

“Yeah but that’s all you will get for now.”

“Alright,” Kat agreed hesitantly, “I will leave it for now.”

_____

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city a certain ex-skating coach was rushing to get ready.

“William today you are staying with aunt Thea and uncle Roy okay?” Oliver said as he walked from one place to another trying to find his clothes for work.

“Why’s that?” The 8 years old boy asked.

“Because I have classes and you are still on vacation and grandma can’t come to sit with you today.

“Well aunt Thea is cool I guess,” William shrugged.

“Of course she is," Oliver smiled at his son stopping for a second.

He knew his favorite boy was sad and he had a pretty good idea what was the reason behind it.

“Hey,” he walked up to him. “Why the long face?”

“I miss aunt Laurel, will she come to stay with me anytime soon?”

And there it was.

Oliver sighed deeply. He knew this day was about to come. He just wanted to avoid it for as long as possible.

“Buddy,” he put his both hands on his son’s shoulders. “Aunt Laurel…she is very busy you know.”

“Dad I know you two broke off the engagement but she told me, promised me, that it didn’t mean I couldn’t see her,” Willaim had tears in his eyes.

Oliver's heart broke for the most important person in his life. He pulled him for a tight hug.

When William’s mother left them both saying she needed time and space and just wanted different things than training skating couples and just doing the same thing every day the boy was about 5 years old only.

He didn’t understand very well what was going on but one day his mother was at home and the next one she was gone.

The single dad tried his best to make it up to the little boy. He was a father and mother in one and sometimes it wasn't enough.

And then he met Laurel. She was a coach of gymnast they met through some mutual friends and it just clicked.

He was afraid to get involved with anyone, mostly because of his son and how the young boy would take it but it turned out he loved the new woman in their life.

He grew attached to her and Laurel was very fond of him as well.

It made Oliver a little bit at ease knowing that there was someone his son could look up at as a mother figure.

Things escalated quickly. He fell in love and he was convinced she was the one for him so he proposed and she said yes.

They were happy until he found her with her ex-fiance. That was like a stab in his heart. Oliver was devastated. His whole world crumbled down and he was worried about his son.

He could never be with someone who lied to him and cheated on him for months. With a broken heart, he ended a relationship.

Willaim asked what happened and why Laurel packed her things and moved out.

He tried to explain why it all happened and what it meant for them but the devastated look on his son's face made everything even worse. 

Oliver let someone into their lives and that was a mistake, cause his boy once again lost someone he loved.

“It’s not that easy Will. It’s hard for two people who used to love each other to just hang out like that. I know Laurel still cares about you and with more time passing she will come around," he gave him a reassuring smile.

“Okay,” the boy nodded sadly.

“I am sorry it’s like that but from now on it’s just you and me okay? No girls,” he messed Will’s a little bit longer brown hair.

It put a smile on his face, “I love you, dad.”

“I love you too,” Oliver hugged his son tightly. “Alright take your bag and pack whatever you want.”

William ran to his room to pick all his favorite toys.

“Hurry up buddy I don’t have much time," Oliver rushed through the kitchen.

That’s when the doorbell rang.

The man sighed, “who can that be?”

“Dad, are you expecting anyone?” He heard his son’s voice.

“No, it’s probably no one important!” He said as he kept looking for his other shoe.

But then not the bell but the knocking filled the whole apartment. Someone was really eager to get to him.

“I am coming! Just a second!” Oliver yelled loudly.

He finally found his shoe in the living room and ran to the door.

He opened them not really looking at who was standing at the other side.

“Look I am in a rush, I am not interested in buying anything.”

And then he looked up and saw her.

“Hi,” she said sounding a little bit shyly.

Oliver licked his lips as he just stared at her, a little bit rudely.

“I am sorry to bother you in your own house and you probably don’t know how I am,” the girl rubbed the back of her neck.

Oliver was still silent.

“I am Felicity Smoak, I am a-”

“I know who you are,” Oliver said his first words since he opened the door.

“Oh..okay that’s good I guess,” Felicity bit her lower lip.

“I just don’t know what are you doing here?” He leaned against the door as he looked at her.

“I need to ask you a favor and I know it will sound strange and out of place and…” She was clearly nervous so she closed her eyes for second and took a deep breath.

“I came to ask,” She paused.

“Will you be my coach?”.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver was too stunned to say anything. He was looking at this young woman right in front of him. He wasn't sure if he heard her correctly or if she was serious.

“I am Felicity," their guest was the one to break the silence and decided to help in the introduction.

She smiled at the boy and reached her hand out. She usually got along with children quite well but William’s stare was rather cold and distant, he let her know she wasn’t welcome there.

“I don’t know you,” he said not taking his eyes off of her.

When Oliver heard his son’s rude tone, that was what woke him up from his daze. He looked at his right to see Will’s stiff form and frown.

“That doesn’t give you the right to be so impolite William,” Oliver scolded his son.

He hated when his boy acted all defensive. There was no room for aggression in their lives. Oliver always taught him to respect other people 

This happened every time some new person, especially woman appeared in Oliver’s life.

He understood that situation like that could make his son upset but it was not okay to take it out on people he didn’t know.

“Now please apologize to our guest,” Oliver nudged his shoulder.

William looked very unhappy at his father’s request.

That’s when Felicity realized that she imposed on these two people standing in front of her and she was the one acting rudely.

“No, it’s fine,” she said before William opened his mouth. “I should apologize for coming to your house not announced especially when you don’t know who I am."

She turned to the boy, “well you don’t know me, your father does.” Her eyes moved onto the man, “that's because he heard about me obviously I mean I’ve been on news a lot lately so that’s probably why because we don’t know each other." She knew she wasn't making any sense. 

She closed her eyes to compose herself, " I'm sorry."

She couldn’t see the small upturn of Oliver’s lip as she just babbled along. She was pretty cute, he had to admit.

“Alright so since we established that we don’t really know each other I am sorry but I am kinda in a rush to be somewhere,” Oliver said looking down at his son.

“Are you ready buddy?”

William nodded and walked out of the apartment passing Felicity without a word. Oliver followed him making Felicity take a step back.

He turned his back to her and closed the door.

“I know we don’t know each other. Still, I really meant it, when I said I want you to be my coach." 

Oliver turned his head and looked at her over his shoulder, “I don’t know if you are aware of that but I don’t train skaters anymore.”

“I know,” her reply came quickly. “I heard what happen and I saw it as well but I would like you to still give me a chance.”

Oliver turned around and raised his eyebrow.

“Just give me five minutes, please.”

He looked at her for a few more seconds trying to understand how serious she was about this and by the look on her face he could tell she wasn’t going to give up so easily.

Then came a loud yell.

“Dad! Are you coming?”

“Yes!” Oliver yelled back still looking at Felicity.

He finally gave up.

“If you want to talk to me, you have to come with us.”

“No problem,” she agreed instantly.

The car ride was tense. Felicity was fidgeting all the time at the passenger seat. She knew that from the back seat William was staring at her.

“So how old are you, 16?” The young boy asked out of sudden.

Felicity was surprised by his question. He was implying that she was too young. 

“Will,” Oliver warned him as he eyed him in the rearview mirror. “You are pushing the limits buddy.”

“What?” The boy tried to sound innocent. “I just asked a question,” he shrugged.

“I am 23 actually perfectly legal,” Felicity answered turning her head around so she faced William.

“Still too young,” she heard him mumble.

“That’s it,” Oliver raised his voice. “I have no idea what has gotten into you today but I swear if I hear you say something offending one more time I will drop you off and you will be walking from here to aunt Thea's house.”

“Dad,” the boy whined.

“Enough,” the man said ending the argument.

Felicity didn’t know what to do. She pushed herself more into the seat trying to make her look smaller hoping to just avoid all the drama.

What has she really gotten herself into? There were some unsolved problems between the son and father and the kid seemed to really dislike her for some reason.

She wanted to just get out of the car and disappear cause honestly she was in the middle of someone’s personal life and she didn’t feel well with it.

She was about to ask for dropping her somewhere along the road so she could just get back home and forget about everything including her stupid idea. Why did she think it would work out in the first place anyway?

But then she heard a soft ‘I am sorry’ from William and maybe he wasn’t thrilled saying this but he was definitely honest.

“It’s okay,” Felicity said smiling at him softly. “Do you want to know why I am here and who am I?”

William shrugged like he wasn’t bothered but she saw that his eyes sparkled a little bit like he was naturally curious. She took that as a good sign.

“So I used to be a figure skater, a pretty good one on a way for reaching my dreams when a terrible accident happened.”

Felicity was fully turned to the back seat as she was telling the story of her life.

“My knee broke in a very specific and hurtful way. Doctors told me that was it. They gave me the hope for walking again but they told me to forget about skating. But I fought every day to get back to shape. I went through hell, a hell of pain.”

Will’s face turned into new emotions. There was no coldness anymore but something that looked like scare and maybe a shadow of compassion for the pain she went through.

“I never won a gold medal. My dream was to get to the Olympics.” She smiled at the thought of what she wanted from her life, “so that’s why I am here because I know your dad is like the best one.”

“Not like, he is the best one,” William said correcting her. He sounded so proud of his dad.

Felicity smiled as she stole a glance at Oliver whose lips turn into a small smile.

“You are right,” the young woman said. “I really need his help cause no one really believes in me anymore. My mom is supportive but I see the look in her eyes whenever I talk about skating like she is skeptical about it. I need to prove everyone that I can do it and mostly I want to reach my dream, I really want that gold.” Felicity sighed as she straightened in her seat.

“You came to the right person,” Willam said.

Felicity knew it. That’s why she came here because Oliver Queen was exactly what she needed.

“Yeah, plus it was your dad or Slade Wilson.”

Oliver chuckled at the mention of the man he used to rival a lot.

"What?" Felicity raised her eyebrow as she was curious about his reaction.

"I thought you said you wanted the best one," Oliver looked briefly at her and saw a huge grin on her face. She looked truly adorable. 

He shook his head. He shouldn't have thoughts like that.

“Let me guess your manager wants to set you up with him?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah. He thinks he is my best shot and that he can really help me but I’ve have seen him work and I don't like it. It's not me," she cutely wrinkled her nose.

"I am a little bit tired of with the classical skating. I understand that it needs to be elegant and sparkling, but I want to do something different."

“They do call you Sparkle,” Oliver said.

Felicity groaned very loudly. “Don’t,” she hissed.

“Sparkle?” William repeated. “That’s like the worst nickname ever.”

“Don’t I know it.”

Before anyone could say anything more Oliver stopped the car.

“We are here buddy,” he said to his son.

William unlocked the seat belt and jumped out of the car quickly.

Then he stopped and surprised both his father and the young skater, "I hope dad will help you. You deserve it." 

And then he was off running to the house while Felicity yelled after him, "thank you, William!"

Oliver smiled at his son's words. That was the boy he knew. He turned to look at Felicity. “Can you wait for me here?”

“Yes of course,” she nodded with a glimpse of a smile on her face.

“It shouldn’t take long,” he said before he opened the door and got out of the car.

When he looked at the door to his sister’s house he saw William hugging Thea tightly.

“Thank you so much for staying with him,” Oliver said as he walked to his sister and enveloped her in a hug.

“Anytime, you know I love spending time with my nephew,” Thea smiled as she looked at the boy.

“And I for sure love having someone to beat at the car racing game,” Roy winked at the little boy as he messed his hair.

Will let out a sigh of pretended annoyance but then he gave him a wide grin.

Oliver cocked his head to the side as he watched his son interact with his sister’s husband. It was a nice view. Oliver knew his son really liked Roy.

He was thankful for the people in his life. The support they gave him and the love they showed to William was enormous.

“I don’t think I ever told you how thankful I am for you,” Oliver ran his hand through his hair. 

Thea grinned widely at him, "you will always have us, dear brother." 

He turned his head and looked at his car remembering that there was certain someone waiting there for him.

“Shit,” Oliver cursed under his nose. “I gotta go.”

When his sister followed the line of his sight she saw a figure sitting on the passenger seat of the car. She raised her eyebrow at the question.

“It’s not what you think,” Oliver said lightly shaking his head.

“I don’t think it’s a right time to…”

She didn’t even have to finish before Oliver interrupted her.

“I know but as I said it’s not what you think. She came for help.”

“So it is a girl.”

Oliver raised his eyebrow like he dared his sister to say anything else.

“What kind of help she needs?” Thea decided to ignore him.

“With skating.”

Thea tapped her finger against her lower lip as she was trying to put everything together.

“Wait,” she suddenly came up with an idea. “Don’t tell me it’s this injured girl who wants to come back to competing? What was her name…” She trailed trying to remember.

“Felicity Smoak,” Oliver said helping her.

“Yes!” She raised one of his fingers up. “That’s her, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Oliver admitted as his eyes stayed on the car.

William and Roy were long gone inside of the house so it was just the two of them.

“She wants you to coach her?”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “Can you stop stating the obvious things? Of course, she wants that, what else would she want from me?”

“What did you tell her?” His sister was intrigued.

“Nothing yet I just told her to get into the car cause I was in a rush and,” he looked at the watch “I still am and if I don’t leave now I will be late to work.” He was already making his way back to the car.

“Oliver!” Thea called after him.

He turned around to look at her.

“What it’s worth I think you should agree, from what I saw that girl is pretty good.”

Oliver bit his lower lip as he gave a lot of thought into his answer, “she is something.”

“With your help, she could be more than that.”

Oliver took a deep breath. “I know that,” he said and then waved goodbye.

He made it to the car and got inside.

“Sorry for taking so long,” he started the car as he looked at his passenger briefly.

“It's okay,” Felicity said her voice was soft and nice. “So where are we going now?”

“I am going to work and you,” he looked at her, “ can come with me.” He leaned forward to the right and left to check if the street was clear.

“That was a nice speech you gave me,” Oliver said as he joined the traffic. “But you gotta prove yourself, show me what you’ve got on the ice.”

“You want me to skate for you?” She was surprised by his request.

“You skate for yourself but if I am going to at least think about us working together I have to see what I am getting myself into.” 

“That makes a lot of sense,” Felicity nodded as she looked out of the window.

All of sudden she felt nervous because she hasn’t been skating for a while. She went to the rink and skated but it was nothing serious. She just missed it and wanted to get the feeling of how it was to be in the movement with skates on her feet.

But this was something serious. Oliver was expecting a lot and to prove herself she had to bring her A game.

“Are you in?” He asked while turning left on the crossroad.

She thought about it for a second. She was scared, petrified but she had to do it, she had to convince him to help her, he was her last hope.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she opened them and looked at him.

“I’m in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> William was a little brat I know it but please forgive him and be kind :)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for different fandom by me and only me.  
> I decided to put it into olicity world though.  
> It wasn't finished so there is still some writing left. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
